HK-36-1
HK-36-1 is a first droid ever made from line of HK-36 . He is over 300 years old, for the most of his life time he worked for the Jedi Council. Early History Hutt's Pawn HK was manufactured on Telos by an unknown Twi'lek engineer, he was supposed to be a prototype for a new "thinking" droid. He originally belonged to an unknown Hutt lord, he served as Hutt's bodyguard guarding the entrance to Hutt's stronghold or as Hutt's assassin. HK never met his owner, he overheard though how Hutt called him a mindless killing machine, a perfect slave. HK then felt something, later he learned it was anger. One day Mandalorians sent an assassin for the Hutt, HK confronted the assassin but on purpose he acted too slow. The assassin murdered the Hutt and captured HK. Once other Hutts learned of this incident they cut all the founding to the research program on Telos, no more HK-36 were manufactured, it is unknown what happened to the creator of HK. HK was delivered by the assasin to the Mandalorians and became a bodyguard to Mandalore the Ultimate himself. Mandalore's Bodyguard Jedi Teacher When Mandalore was killed by Revan he was given to Master Zhar Lestin of Dantooine Conclave. After Lestin's death on the hands of Darth Nithilus he went rogue. REVENGE HK hunted Sith until shortly after the death of the Sith Triad he turned himself to the Jedi Council. Retribution The Council gave order to wipe his memory, however the wipe was done very sloppy, so HK was able to eventually recover his memories. HK was eventually send to a Jedi Temple on Yavin , but he was shut down and abandoned there when Jedi fled from Sith invasion. He waited there a long time, hidden in the back of cantina in the temple, until he was reactivated by two Jedi padawans. In the Service of Jedi, Before Assault on Yavin Master Janitor HK stayed in the temple and helped to train future Jedi. During his stay there Mandalore has picked up his signal, curious he contacted the droid. HK proposed for Mandalore to try to negotiate a truce with the Jedi. Mandalore agreed and soon he send a delegation, which HK was part of, to negotiate with the Jedi council. The council agreed and signed the proposal. Assault on Yavin When the Sith assaulted the Jedi temple on Yavin HK helped to defend the temple, dueling the Sith Emperor and cyborg Rivenki. HK lost both of the duels, the Emperor ignored him after knocking him down, HK then went to the temple library in search of students. In the library he found a group of Jedi trying to escape but fighting Riven at the same time. HK confronted the cyborg and bought enough time for the students to escape. The students told HK to jump aboard the ship and escape, HK refused telling them that he has to defend the temple until his death, then he was force gripped by Riven. The students opened fire from the ship, and causing an explosion that send HK and Riven flying. Riven was pushed against the wall but survived, HK was thrown through the window and plummeted down to the ground. HK survived the fall but greatly damaged, HK crawled for some time until he found a shuttle. He crawled inside and engaged the autopilot which brought him to Felucia , he was there found by Jedi Arcostas and Fenzan . Service for Jedi After the Assault on Yavin Hanging With Fenzan and Arcostas The Jedi who survived the assault went into the exile and made a clone of HK-1, HK-36-2 . Shortly that clone made another clone, HK-36-3 , and replaced his obedience protocol with the protocol REVENGE HK-1 made after the death of Zhar Lestin. While HK-1 was staying with Fenzan and Arcostas, HK-3 escaped the hidden Jedi Temple and traveled to Mandalorian camp, seeking the Mandalore. HK-3 began to work with close relationship with the Mandalorians, helping them on missions, eventually gaining two lightsabers with red crystals. At the same time HK-2 was feeding information to Mandalorians, and HK-1 picked up 2's message and sended him his coordinates. Some time later HK-2 received a light saber from the ghost of Rex Shano , and the Jedi moved to the temple on Coruscant . While HK-2 was on Coruscant one of Jedi Masters ordered for him to have his memory wiped, HK-2 was afraid of losing his identity but he didn't want to blow his cover. HK-2 let the Jedi to wipe him, correctly this time, only so his memory could be restored with a help of a Jedi Padawan named Ric-Xana Tarven. HK also made the padawan to replace his obedience protocol with the REVENGE protocol, and saved a copy of the protocol in the temple library. Once HK-1 was brought to the temple by Fenzan and Arcostas who were joining the temple again he was given Arco's old lightsaber, which he uses till today. Facing the Vampire Shortly temple was attacked by the force vampire Eulen Tarus, HK participated in the battle, destroying couple of Force Zombies Eulen summoned, HK also saved one of Jedi by tackling Eulen while the vampire was draining energy from the Jedi. HK took the Jedi away from the battlefield while others hold the vampire off. When HK returned they drove the vampire away and he returned to tending to the wounded Jedi in the temple. Coruscant HK stayed on Coruscant teaching the padawans and initiates art of lightsabers, and many other subjects such as making robotic prosthetics, surgery, or first aid. However the whole time HK was worrying about the growing threat from Sith especially Eulen